wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla
Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla is the first boss galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 1. The galaxy is unlocked by getting seven Power Stars, including one from the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. This galaxy introduces the player to Lava, Firebars, and other fire obstacles, as well as enemies such as Dry Bones and Thwomps. The boss of this galaxy is Gobblegut. Planets Starting Path and Platform on the Starting Path.]]Mario/Luigi first lands on a long path with numerous steps. It eventually leads to the next area, the Castle Exterior. There are Astro Goombas on the path, followed by a Firebar and another Astro Goomba. A Thwomp is ahead. Above this Thwomp is the galaxy's Comet Medal. After the Thwomp is a platform with several statues of Bowser Jr., a Magikoopa and an Astro Goomba. A Lever Switch appears to the left to the platform, which must be Spun in order to open the giant door with Bowser Jr.'s emblem, which leads to the Castle Exterior. Castle Exterior and Vents can be seen in the picture. ]]The Castle Exterior is a separate area from the Starting Path and Platform. It is just walls surrounding the next planet, which is hanging in midair. There is a floor sitting in the middle of some Lava with erupting Vents. Two platforms sit in the Lava, and each have one Coin on them. On this floor are two Dry Bones just before some stairs leading to a Sling Star, which will take Mario/Luigi to the Lava Planet. Lava Planet This planet sits in midair above the Castle Exterior, and can only be reached via the Sling Star in the same area. Much like the Castle Exterior, this planet is covered entirely with Lava, with a few stone paths sitting on top of it. The planet is medium-sized and many Firebars are found on the stone paths and a Launch Star to Gobblegut's Planet is at the end of the stone paths. There are a couple of Goombas and a Magikoopa here too. There is a Tip Network on the stone paths as well as a Life Mushroom at the very end of the paths (along with the Launch Star). Gobblegut's Planet shows up in his Robot Cockpit. ]]After using the Launch Star on the Lava Planet, Mario/Luigi will land on Gobblegut's Planet. This planet is a spherical brown planet covered in craters made of dirt. Bowser Jr. appears in his Robot Cockpit and taunts Mario just before he summons Gobblegut to battle the player. Missions Gobblegut's Aching Belly To get the Grand Star from this galaxy, Mario/Luigi must make their way to Gobblegut's Planet. They must open the giant door with Bowser Jr.'s emblem on it on the Starting Planet. After doing so, the player must then take the Sling Star in the Castle Exterior to the Lava Planet. Here, Mario/Luigi must make their way to the Launch Star on the planet, while making sure they grab the Life Mushroom just before the star. After using the Launch Star, they will land on Gobblegut's Planet. Bowser Jr. arrives in his Robot Cockpit and taunts the player, just before summoning Gobblegut to attack the player. During the boss battle against Gobblegut, the player must Spin all of the red rings on the dragon's body to damage him. After Spinning all of the red rings, Gobblegut makes a loud burp before being defeated. A Grand Star will then be awarded to the player. Enemies *Astro Goombas *Thwomp *Magikoopas *Dry Bones *Firebars *Gobblegut (boss) Planet's Visited *Starting Path and Platform *Castle Exterior *Lava Planet *Gobblegut's Planet Fiery Flotilla Speed Run This mission is unlocked when the Comet Medal is collected, causing a Speedy Comet to appear and orbit the galaxy on the map. This mission makes Mario/Luigi battle Gobblegut again, however, getting to Gobblegut is absent in this mission. This is because Mario/Luigi begins the mission on Gobblegut's Planet. Anyway, they must defeat Gobblegut within a time limit of two minutes to earn the Power Star. If they succeed, it will be awarded to them. If they do not succeed, they will lose a life. Enemies *Gobblegut (Boss) Planets Visited *Gobblegut's Planet Green Star 1 jump to obtain the first Green Power Star in the galaxy. ]]The player must redo "Gobblegut's Aching Belly". The Green Star is located in the Castle Exterior. Here, Mario/Luigi must backflip on top of the Thwomp, then Long-Jump or backwards somersault towards the wall, Spin, and then Wall-Jump off the wall. They must then quickly Spin after Wall-Jumping off the wall to reach the top of castle. The Green Power Star is found here. The player can simply jump on the ridges up top this castle and then jump to the star, however, they must be careful or they can slip off and end up in Space. Enemies *Astro Goombas *Magikoopa (first Magikoopa) *Thwomp Planets Visited *Starting Path and Platform *Castle Exterior Green Star 2 reach the second Green Power Star in the galaxy. ]]The player must redo "Gobblegut's Aching Belly". The second Green Power Star is located on the Lava Planet. Mario/Luigi must Long-Jump right where the Launch Star is. If done right, they will land on the star just before they touch the Lava below. Enemies *Astro Goombas *Magikoopas *Thwomp *Dry Bones *Firebars Gallery 640px-SMG2_BJFF_Medal.png|Mario lands on top of the Thwomp located before the giant door with Bowser Jr.'s emblem on it (as shown in the picture). The galaxy's Comet Medal can be found right above the Thwomp, as shown in the picture. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2